Quest Lands
The quest lands in Valeria have a lore all their own. Land of Fire :Filled with diverse clans and warring states, this country is in constant turmoil. People long for a leader to unite them all. :Celesta tells you that the Orc King has stolen her crystal. You must find the Orc King and retrieve the crystal. With the crystal, Celesta may be able to learn what kind of sinister evil is threatening these lands. * The Stone Lake * Underground River of Light * Falls of Jiraya (misspelled "Jiraiya" in some quest text) * The Gildamesh, the Orc King guards the Entrance to Terra and holds the Crystal of Fire Heroes from the Land of Fire * Cartigan - His story is a tale of hope and aspiration... then tragedy, and despair. Cartigan was a mighty hero from the Land of Fire called the Savior. In the midst of a heated battle with a mighty demon, both he and foe were said to have clashed blades, and with mighty flash, simply vanish into the wind.'' * Crom - Raised in the harsh Land of Fire, Crom is the strongest of the Barbarians. His axe shatters shields and strikes terror into the hearts of his foes. * Dragan - Has a tattoo on his arm that suggests he comes from the Land of Fire. * Elena - Like Helena, her garb and magic appear to be inspired by the Land of Fire. * Helena - After her twin sister Marina deserted the Land of Fire, Helena is on a quest to demand some answers and bring her sister back, whether it’s by persuasion or by force. * Slayer - Once a proud soldier from the Land of Fire, Slayer has been turned into a minion of the undead by an unknown maker. Slayer now stalks the night looking for the one responsible for his current form. Heroes related to the Land of Fire * Penelope - Helps the player at the Entrance to Terra in the Land of Fire. * Strider - Helps the player at the Falls of Jiraya in the Land of Fire. Land of Earth :Land of Knights and Chivalry. The Great Paladin King Darius protects these lands, but his strength is faltering. All the while, there are whispers of a dark force growing outside the Eastern Borders. The spirit of Darius's army is weak and their morale is low because they understand that there can be no victory. :Yet there may still be hope. Within the Land of Earth lies an ancient temple rumored to hold the Crystal of Earth. The mystical power of this crystal may be enough to turn the tide of war. Find your way to this temple and retrieve the Crystal. Also known as "Terra" and the "Land of Knights and Chivalry". * The Stairs of Terra * The Chasm * The Forbidden Forest, forest of the Tree Gods * Vesuv Lookout * The Water Temple of Power contains clues to the Holy Symbol * Colossus of Terra guards the ancient temple, the Crystal of Earth, and the Heroes of the Land of Earth * Darius - A famous general from the Lionheart Civil War, Darius commands respect from both his own soldiers and his enemies. * Savannah - Savannah is King Darius' finest general. As tensions rise in these troubled times, she readies the kingdom for open war. Savannah is in search of a powerful ally to aid her in her cause. Heroes related to the Land of Earth * Cid - Helps the player at the Stairs of Terra in the Land of Earth. * Garlan - Helps the player at the Vesuv Lookout in the Land of Earth. * Sano - Helps the player at the Forbidden Forest in the Land of Earth. * Shino - Helps the player at the Water Temple of Power in the Land of Earth. * Zarevok - Helps the player at the Chasm in the Land of Earth. Land of Mist :This Elven land is covered in mist and shadow. The closest country to the cursed land of water, only it's elusive nature keeps the forces of evil at bay. :A great tower lies in the heart of the Elven Land. Within it are the guardians of the Crystal of Air. Find your way to the tower to retrieve the third ancient artifact... * Forest of Ash * Misty Hills of Boralis * The Keep of Corelan * City of Triste * Mausoleum of Triste * The Cave of Wonder * Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen guards the Crystal of Air in her tower Heroes of the Land of Mist * Titania - As an Elven General, Titania has at her disposal, the oldest and most refined soldiers of Valeria. Helps the player at the Mausoleum of Triste in the Land of Mist. Heroes related to the Land of Mist * Edea - Helps you in Triste in the Land of Mist. * Mercedes - Helps the player in the Keep of Corelan and the Cave of Wonder in the Land of Mist. * Terra - Helps the player at the Misty Hills of Boralis in the Land of Mist, but she appears to be from the Land of Earth. Land of Water :This cursed land was once filled with lush fields and flowing rivers. Now this land is dying and a sinister air lingers. The Crystal of Water's power no longer sustains this land. We must find out what evil fate has befallen it. * Norlefsil, the Tree of Life * The Betrayed Lands * The Second Temple of Water * The Keep of Isles * The Smouldering Pit * Castle of Water * Your uncle, King Cefka, has transformed to an evil creature, but beyond him Mephistopheles guards the and the Crystal of Water Heroes of the Land of Water * Marina - Aligning herself with the Land of Water, Marina left everything that she once loved, including her twin sister Helena. For what reason, it remains unclear. Heroes related to the Land of Water * Dante - Helps the player at the Keep of Isles in the Land of Water. * Elizabeth Lione - Helps the player at the Smouldering Pit in the Land of Water. * Lilith and Riku - Helps the player at the Second Temple of Water in the Land of Water. * Morrigan - Helps the player in the Betrayed Lands in the Land of Water. * Vanquish - Helps the player defeat Cefka in the Land of Water. Demon Realm :This infernal realm is the Land of Demons ruled by the Demon King Mephistopheles. He is raising an army of for an imminent invasion. * The Living Gates * The Belly of the Demon * Spire of Death * The River of Blood * Demonic Castle * The Rift * Keira, the Dread Knight guards the Demon Crystal Heroes of the Demon Realm * Araxis - Once a high general for the armies of Mephistopheles, Araxis was exiled for the Underworld for his attempted betrayal. Now, Araxis only lends his immense powers to the highest bidder. * Morrigan - ''Morrigan's devilish looking wings, tail and dark past suggests that she might be part demon. However, those wings and tail could also suggest a connection with dragons. Heroes related to the Demon Realm * Dante - Helps the player at the Living Gates in the Demon Realm. His appearance also suggest an origin from the Demon realm, but ''Dante's origins and purpose in Valeria remain unknown. * Lilith and Riku - Helps the player at the River of Blood in the Demon Realm. * Morrigan - Helps the player at the Spire of Death in the Demon Realm. * Terra - Helps the player at the Belly of the Demon in the Demon Realm. * Vanquish - Helps the player at the Demonic Castle in the Demon Realm. Undead Realm :This dark realm is the Land of The Dead ruled by The Angel of Death. She is assisting Mephistopheles in raising an army to unleash on the world. :The Undead Realm is just the intermediate earthly gateway to the Undead Plane known as the Underworld. * Gates to the Undead * Nightmare Castle * Lotus Ravenmoore, The Angel of Death, guards the Death Crystal Heroes related to the Undead Realm * Araxis - Helps the player during the Undead Crusade and at Nightmare Castle in the Undead Realm. * Dante - Helps the player at the Gates to the Undead in the Undead Realm. * Lilith and Riku - Help the player approaching Nightmare Castle in the Undead Realm. * Strider - Helps the player under the Hollowing Moon in the Undead Realm. * Vanquish - There seems to be a relation between Vanquish and Lotus Ravenmoore. A contract with the Angel of Death cannot be looked down on in times of need. Vanquish gets her power from the souls that rise up during battle. * Aria - Aria was one of Lotus Ravenmoore's last known apprentices. Although she initially dedicated herself to learning the darker powers of wizardry, she has now turned a new leaf and uses her magic to protect Valeria. Underworld :This realm is the afterlife for those who were treacherous and corrupt in life. Its tormented inhabitants are envious of those still relishing in the pleasures of the living world, and they will seize any opportunity to escape their cruel fate. * River of Lava * The Long Path * Burning Gates * Deathrune Castle * Skaar Deathrune guards the Crystal of Hades Heroes of the Underworld * Araxis - Once a high general for the armies of Mephistopheles, Araxis was exiled for the Underworld for his attempted betrayal. Now, Araxis only lends his immense powers to the highest bidder. Helps the player at the Burning Gates in the Underworld. Kingdom of Heaven :According to Vulcan, the entrance to the Kingdom of Heaven lies south of Valeria at the top of a mountain.Lore text of Vulcan's Secret. * Path to Heaven * Gateway to Heaven * City of Clouds * Bridge of Elim * Judgement Stronghold * Ivory City Atlantis :The lost underwater city of Atlantis is a remnant of powerful civilization that has long passed away. What remains are desolate ruins that have been hidden to the populations of Valeria for eons. It is eerily quiet and the only signs of life are the fish and other sea creatures that hide in the crevices and cracks of the demolished city. What treasures and surprises lie buried under all the rubble? * Kelp Forest * The Sea Temple * Underwater Ruins * Portal of Atlantis * As of yet you cannot use the portal... maybe someday. References See also * Illvasa * Valeria * Zenarea Category:Lore